User talk:Beautybash101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Barbie in The Pink Shoes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 07:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I udid your edits because they weren't right. Trust me, I didn't do them without a reason. It's just that those things weren't needed. For example images in the plot are not needed. That's why I deleted them. 11:33, May 30, 2013 (UTC)VioletManu (talk) Hi! You are doing great work 12:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm sorry but I didn't really get your question. What "Barbie's sister"? Are you talking about Kelly? VioletManu (talk) 12:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sisters are friend, right? Barbie was just helping her to learn ballet and be more confided like every big sister would do for her little sister. VioletManu (talk) 13:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I know how you feel. Sometimes I don't have wht to edit either. I just come here everyday to see it anyone spoils anything. You can try to make templates for each movie or try to create pages. VioletManu (talk) 15:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Everyone can delete pics from galleries. You just have to click on the Gallery icon, then the "Slideshow builder" appears and you have all the gallery pics there. You have to click on the pic yout want to delete and the options "modify and "delete" appears. You should choose delete.choose "delete". VioletManu (talk) 14:25, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Jannat, I haven't met you before. Nice to meet you! Thank you for telling me about EloiseWinx. As you can see on their Talk page, they've done this before. Thank you for the information you gave me as well. I read on your page that you're on vacation. I hope you have a great time! :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You're right, the real title of the movie is Barbie: The Pearl Princess. As about FS's story, I believe the ones in Wikipedia copied it from here.Since I know That the plot here wasn't written in an instant but for a long time. VioletManu (talk) 18:53, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, all the quotes should be in italic. VioletManu (talk) 13:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Really? Which ones? I don't think I did that. Do you know what italic really is? This is italic. VioletManu (talk) 17:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) They all are italic, don't you see? Except for the one :"We have flair!" Hi :D! Nice to meet you. Sure, we can be friends dear <3! If you need my help, let me know ^.^ 04:02, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Penelope's Gallery There weren't any pictures displayed. I think I deleted them because they weren't good quality. Don't worry, I'll upload some ones later today maybe :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:26, June 4, 2013 (UTC) 26,000 Edit Even though you have done 276 edits, one of yours was the 26,000 edit on the wiki! Congrats on getting the badge! :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but only this picture (Brian Drummond) I find Avatars and Infoboxes I think it's fine if you would like to have your own picture as your avatar, but if you're under 18 I think you should have your parent's permission. The infoboxes look great! Keep working on them if you'd like to. Have a good day! I hope you like the wiki! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't really notice that two users are making the infoboxes. I know Olivia said that infoboxes are good but I'm not sure if some of them are needed. For example for Nori and Nalu. There is nothing really importand about them that should be added in the infobox. So I thought of deleting them. Let's see what Olivia says. If she says yes, than maybe we can even make infoboxes for the characters who are only mentioned. VioletManu (talk) 21:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I guess the infoboxes make their pages more complete. As about translating the wikia in different languages, it will be really hard. As you know there aren't many editors here and Disney Movies are more popular than Barbie Movies, so they have more editors. VioletManu (talk) 08:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. You know that Google Translator isn't good at translating more than one word. There are usually a lot of mistakes. But I don't know French so I can't really tell. VioletManu (talk) 12:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers I just put a spoiler warning on the main page :) I think if we did spoiler alerts they would have to be on most of the pages on the wiki, so it saves people's time to mention it on the main page. I'm interested to hear your other ideas too! :D --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) It's strange. It never happened before. In which pictures did you read that? VioletManu (talk) 18:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Translations That is a good idea. However, I was taught in school that online translators are not accurate. It would be better to find someone who speaks French and ask them about it. I do like the pictures you added :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I know a girl who speaks French but she is already working on a French wiki for the Tinker Bell movies, so I think she'll be too busy. Do you speak any other languages? Btw, I think your Mariposa picture is really pretty! XTinkerBellx (talk) 12:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for explain! :D Have good day! Hi! I'm sorry I forgot to reply. But I really don't know why those texts appear in pictures instead of "added by". The pictures you posted are very good, and they seem to have a good quality too. The Wikia needed them so thanks for posting them. I hope you don't mind but I don't like telling people where I come from. VioletManu (talk) 18:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Wikis With Different Languages I'm not sure who to ask. I know some people speak other languages but they may be too busy. I talked to someone once about making a Thai wiki but they weren't interested. If you see anyone on the wiki that knows foreign languages, you can ask them about it :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sidekicks Well I am not adding it without the reasons like Limburger is a sidekick to isn't he? he plays a small role in the movie so I am putting those characters in sidekick list. Btw I am fine and you? Nmdis (talk) 06:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC)